Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:15 Jncrushcandies plz come on and guess the level Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:25 Jncrushcandies sry ed u posted a little too late 5:29 Edwin91476 Ok Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. 5:49 Edwin91476 Example: , are not shown, but is shown, very big difference. :/ 5:50 LucasH181 Yeah 5:50 Edwin91476 -_- 5:50 LucasH181 It's very hard to use 5:50 Edwin91476 Ok, see this: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Shack_(SCCS) Not completed 5:52 LucasH181 Hi Rose 5:52 Edwin91476 Morning~ 5:52 Roseturnip Hi guys 5:53 Roseturnip Just telling I'll be inactive starting tomorrow till 12 June 5:54 LucasH181 Why? 5:54 Roseturnip trip test 5:54 LucasH181 Ohh Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 5:55 Roseturnip I wonder why is CCSW chat so laggy to me recently 5:55 Edwin91476 Mobile? 5:55 Roseturnip I can see others' replies, but not mine Nope I'm using PC 5:56 Edwin91476 Internet Slow? 5:56 Roseturnip Probably 5:57 Edwin91476 How about ypur CPU speed? your* 6:01 Roseturnip IDK the cause Probably the memory 6:02 Edwin91476 Mow many? Don't said if it is 1G 6:05 Roseturnip I just check it, it is 250+ GB 6:07 Edwin91476 No! That is hard drive space! Memory is about 1G to 8G 6:09 Roseturnip There is still 200+ GB left For memory there's 30.2 GB 6:10 Edwin91476 You are saying your HARD DRIVE SPACE, not memory. To see it, please open control panel, and press system. 6:13 Roseturnip Unfortunately, it is 6:14 Edwin91476 :/ I think I said it wrong, how about your RAM? 6:16 Roseturnip 1.00 That's the RAM 6:16 Edwin91476 -_- Then that is your RAM is clearly not enough. When you but it. buy* At least 2G Memory/RAM to run in these years. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Cheekian has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:15 Cheekian test hi Cheekian has gone to crush some candies. Cheekian has joined the Candy Kingdom. LucasH181 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:25 LucasH181 Hi ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:29 LucasH181 Hi Chaney 7:29 ChaneyTheSamurott Hi Lucas. Frederick.jackson.14 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:31 Frederick.jackson.14 Are you stuck on a hard level? Frederick.jackson.14 has been hit by a lollipop hammer by ChaneyTheSamurott. 7:36 Cheekian back Hi Chaney and Lucas 7:36 ChaneyTheSamurott Welcome back. 7:37 Cheekian level unreleased version for new episode will edit later. but seems like still don't have any change for previous episodes 7:37 LucasH181 Hit by a lollipop hammer = kick? 7:37 ChaneyTheSamurott yep. I changed it. 7:37 LucasH181 I find this better than the cacti 7:38 ChaneyTheSamurott But in the menu it is still cactus. 7:38 LucasH181 Ohh... But I prefer being hit by a lollipop hammer, since it relates more to the CCS 7:38 ChaneyTheSamurott By the way, who wants to see the unban thingie? DXZ9 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:39 ChaneyTheSamurott I can perform it on my testing account. 7:39 LucasH181 Hi DXZ9 7:39 Cheekian Hi DXZ9 DXZ9 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by ChaneyTheSamurott . DXZ9 was released from Bubblegum Troll's layer by ChaneyTheSamurott. 7:40 ChaneyTheSamurott Well? (DXZ9 is my testing accunt) *account Etto has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:41 LucasH181 Hi Etto 7:41 Etto hello 7:42 LucasH181 Released from Bubblegum Troll's layer... Still better than eyedrops :P 7:42 ChaneyTheSamurott Hey Etto. IKR? And also associated with CCS! 7:42 LucasH181 This is a CCS wiki, and we wouldn't want people to think "Hey, what has cactus something to do with CCS?" Good change, Chaney. 7:43 ChaneyTheSamurott My idea. 7:44 Etto I have nothing to say right now 7:44 ChaneyTheSamurott What's wrong? 7:44 Cheekian Hi Etto 7:44 Etto Hello! I guess... 7:44 Cheekian confirm don't have changed for previous episodes Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Flokky the FART has joined the Candy Kingdom. 7:50 Etto Hi Edwin 7:50 Flokky the FART back with awesome farts so its time to FART Flokky the FART has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Edwin91476 . 7:51 Edwin91476 Morning~ 7:51 Etto It's 18:51 here 7:51 Edwin91476 May you rate my fanon levels? 7:51 Etto Link plz 7:52 Edwin91476 First 3 levels in Sugar Shack 7:52 Etto Okay 7:54 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Shack_(SCCS) Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Etto has gone to crush some candies. 8:02 Cheekian 1781 target score is supper funny *super before released,they put second stars as 650,000 instead of 65,000 brb ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 10:15 Cheekian now the target score are lower for one star it become 95,000 instead of 120,000 I need picture enough,I will do the edit 10:17 Etto I have no picture for that level hi cg 10:17 Cheekian So I ask someone to capture 1723,I not reached that level yet I am on 1706 10:19 Etto hi linda bye linda Linda Wolfie has joined the Candy Kingdom. Linda Wolfie has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:24 Etto Huh?! 10:24 Edwin91476 Morning~again? (Night) 10:25 Etto It's night here 10:26 Edwin91476 It's 2125 here. 10:26 Etto It's 2126 here!! We live in the same place? Or not..... Bp101697 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:28 Edwin91476 You may live in Hong Kong/Philips/Malaysia Morning~ 10:28 Etto Where do you live 10:29 Edwin91476 Bp, may you rate my levels? 10:29 Etto I am surrounded by tall buildings right now 10:29 Edwin91476 HongKong? 10:29 Cheekian Hi BP 10:29 Etto yah 10:29 Edwin91476 I will meet uou in reality. Exam yet? 10:30 Cheekian Bp can you capture 1723 and 1726 reality I don't have picture 10:30 Etto Exam ended today XD 10:30 Edwin91476 Just started in Monday. 10:30 Bp101697 Hi all. 10:30 Etto Mine started at May hi bp 10:31 Bp101697 This week unreleased version are usually harder than real version. 10:31 Etto Not always 10:33 Edwin91476 bp, may you rate this? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2422_(SCCS) 10:33 Cheekian actually this time Ras and Clau are redesigned the unreleased version 10:33 Edwin91476 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2423_(SCCS) 10:33 Cheekian so you will see it slightly easier that's all for the redesigned levels 10:35 Etto People said that I type so fast but I don't think so 10:35 Edwin91476 Internet speed 10:35 Etto LOL 10:35 Cheekian This time redesigned almost all nerf 10:35 Etto thats good news 10:36 Cheekian because this time Seb no joined. if Seb joined,it more harder than before! 10:37 Etto brb ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. DXZ9 has gone to crush some candies. 10:39 Etto back 10:39 Bp101697 But this is hard enough. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 10:42 Cheekian and ask them hear our gamer voice Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:43 Bp101697 Level 1467 from an easy one to a h*** one! Not enough moves. 10:43 Edwin91476 https://www.crunchbase.com/person/sebastian-knutsson 50 to 20. 10:43 Cheekian 1607 also big case I cannot forget with this crazy level 10:43 Bp101697 Is level 434 DW buffed by Seb? Also 430 DW? Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. 10:45 Cheekian 430DW unknown 10:45 Bp101697 Also levels 1128 and 1154. Now they are extremely evil. 10:46 Cheekian nope I saw wrongly both level buffed by Rasmus 10:47 Etto hi I'm back 10:47 Edwin91476 And this idea. Can you rate it? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2423_(SCCS)#WikiaArticleComments If Seb see it, then:"5 colours! 22 moves!" 10:48 Cheekian for this one,I don't want to check it out,but before 1300,mostly Rasmus do many hard level 10:48 Bp101697 @Edwin Maybe easy I think level 1688 is too complex to be first mixed mode levels. The board should be more simple. 10:49 Cheekian somewhat easy maybe 10:49 Edwin91476 If Seb see it, then:"5 colours! 22 moves!" 10:49 Bp101697 And have more moves. 10:49 Cheekian lol Edwin 10:49 Edwin91476 Nah, 25 is enough. 10:50 Cheekian 1688 actually a bit complicated 10:50 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_178_(CCR) 10:50 Cheekian 25 moves actually is not enough 10:50 Bp101697 Or this. 10:50 Cheekian gtg 10:50 Bp101697 17 moves instead of 50 10:50 Edwin91476 I mean if Seb see it. 10:51 Bp101697 Insanely hard, anyone? For my level 178. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:53 Bp101697 Edwin... 10:53 Etto Leave, then come back. Leave, then come back. 10:54 Edwin91476 Median? *Medium. 10:54 Bp101697 Really!? 17 moves are very limited for that and still six colors. 10:55 Etto *facepalm* 10:55 Edwin91476 The thing is have to prevent bombs to slide down to teleportera. 10:55 Etto you mean teleporter 10:56 Edwin91476 Type wrong. Lefty8899 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:57 Etto hi lefty 10:58 Edwin91476 Who's he. 10:58 Bp101697 Hi Lefty. Founder of CCSW. 10:58 LucasH181 Hi Lefty 10:58 Edwin91476 :/ I didn't saw it since I joined here. 10:59 Etto *o rly* 10:59 Bp101697 Probably he don't contribute very much. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:02 Etto bye guys 11:03 LucasH181 Bye Etto. Etto has gone to crush some candies. 11:03 LucasH181 At Level 1101 Gonna face 1142 soon -_- 11:04 Bp101697 I'm at 1472. Level 1442 took me many tries, but not much as 1103. Level 1103 is super hard. Level 1128 is also very problematic. 1134 is also really hard. 11:06 LucasH181 Oh god... I literally hate the 1000s I just entered the 1000s and got overwhelmed with all those IH levels -_- 11:08 Bp101697 Next super hard after this is 1148 (IMO), 1154, 1167, 1193, 1207, 1211, 1220, 1224, 1232, 1239, 1242, 1247, 1255, 1258, 1269 1270, 1277, eic. *are 11:08 LucasH181 @_@ What is King thinking? 11:09 Bp101697 However, anyone can pass with ton of boosters via Sugar Drops. Cake Climb event is not recommended. When you play level 3 and fail, slide down to 1. 11:10 LucasH181 Yeah 11:10 Lefty8899 I'm on level 1200 and something 11:11 LucasH181 Cool! I'm still trying to struggle my way through all those hard levels in 1000. 11:11 Bp101697 I say levels around 10xx-12xx are not too difficult. 13xx are so hard. 14xx are not too hard (except Mt. Chocolumpus, which is insanely hard.) 11:12 LucasH181 But those 3-digit levels are the easiest 11:12 Bp101697 Leave Divine Diner. 15xx and above are supermega hard. Episodes 89-91 are all insanely hard. I say episode 90 is hardest of the three. 11:13 Lefty8899 How many levels are there now?? 11:13 LucasH181 1790, I guess.. 11:13 Bp101697 1790 11:13 LucasH181 15 levels just released today. 11:13 Bp101697 And 665 DW 11:13 Lefty8899 Wow... I remember when this game had 170 levels 11:14 Bp101697 They release levels every week. 11:14 LucasH181 I miss the time where there are all those medium episodes 11:14 Bp101697 Yeah. 11:14 LucasH181 Now all those latest episodes are hard episodes 11:14 Bp101697 Most of them are insanely hard in 15xx and above. 11:14 Lefty8899 I miss the time when new episodes actually meant something to me I'd say up to about 900 level 900 that is 11:15 LucasH181 Stub jokes? 11:15 Lefty8899 I don't think I made one since episode 53 lol 11:15 LucasH181 XD 11:15 Lefty8899 Now there's like... how many, 120 episodes now? 11:16 LucasH181 Yeah 120 episodes Probably one and a half year ago someone dreamt of mixed mode levels... Now it existed. 11:17 Lefty8899 I looked at the open graphs and in the 18 or 1900s there's gonna add like, Order+Jelly Or Ingredient+Jelly I don't remember Not 11:17 LucasH181 Ingredient + Order 11:17 Lefty8899 The cactus emote still doesn't work :/ Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:18 LucasH181 I still wanted to see how 2000 looks like It's just 210 levels away from the major milestone. Catinthedark has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:18 LucasH181 Hi Catinthedark 11:19 Catinthedark Hi Lucas! 11:19 Bp101697 How do you think about levels like this? Collect 50 red candies -> Collect 30 yellow candies -> Collect 3 color bombs -> Collect 2 striped + striped -> Collect 1 wrapped candy You need to finish the first goal to make the next goal. Like this, you cannot collect 30 yellow candies until you collect 50 red candies. 11:19 Catinthedark Hi everyone o/ 11:19 Bp101697 Hi 11:19 Catinthedark d uhg lag Hi all o/ 11:19 LucasH181 I like your idea, Bp. 11:19 Bp101697 Or collect 3 color bombs, you need to finish all previous objectives to make this objective. 11:20 LucasH181 Or more combinations for mixed mode levels Instead of just Jelly + Ingredients 11:20 Bp101697 In my fanon, there are Jelly + Ingredients, Jelly + Order, Ingredients + Order, and Jelly + Ingredients + Order. 11:21 LucasH181 I have Jelly + Ingredients + Timed 3 combinations in 1 level. 11:21 Bp101697 Okay. In my fanon, there are no time levels so I can combine 3 types. Maybe in the future I combine blocker levels, too. 11:21 LucasH181 Good idea =) Speaking of blocker orders... 11:22 Bp101697 Collect all ingredients and crush all destructible blockers. But I don't count candy bombs as blockers. 11:22 LucasH181 We used to imagine blocker orders... King released it. 11:23 Lefty8899 Level 2000 should be a mash-up of ALL level types 11:23 LucasH181 Yeah 11:23 Edwin91476 Because they have no idea so approved this blocker level. 11:23 LucasH181 But it's gonna be complicated :P Catinthedark has gone to crush some candies. 11:24 LucasH181 How do you see unreleased levels XD Catinthedark has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:24 LucasH181 Sometime I get over-curious 11:24 Lefty8899 Then level 2001 be the first W Level :P 11:24 LucasH181 W? 11:24 Edwin91476 What if in your 2k contest, I added to clear jellies underneath the icings and put down 20 cherries? 11:24 LucasH181 Sure 11:25 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1000_(CCR) Catinthedark has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Catinthedark has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:25 Bp101697 How about my level 1000? Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:25 LucasH181 I like Bp's Level 1000 I hope 2000 is a mixed mode level. 11:25 Bp101697 So many ingredients and candy order? 11:26 Edwin91476 5 layer icing instead regular icing? 11:26 Bp101697 100 ingredients in a single level. 11:27 LucasH181 100 @_@ Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:27 LucasH181 No-no cat goes confused Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:28 Bp101697 I hope King will release ingredients levels with 10+ ingredients each type. Such as collect 15 cherries. 11:28 LucasH181 Yeah Hey Mega 11:29 Bp101697 Hi Mega. 11:29 Megaphantaze hi 11:29 LucasH181 Got to go :/ See you guys tomorrow 11:29 Bp101697 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1005_(CCR) Or do you want to try this? 11:29 LucasH181 @_@ Anyway, bye guys =) 11:30 Bp101697 Bye. LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:34 Megaphantaze yeah, i have returned 11:35 Edwin91476 I haven't see you for a week 11:35 Megaphantaze my computer died week ago I got new one yesterday 11:36 Edwin91476 You can use your mobile Emmaelise401 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:37 Emmaelise401 Boo! 11:37 Edwin91476 @Bp, 1005 really insanely hard. 11:37 Megaphantaze Moderator doesn't get much fun of mobile I need it for more important things 11:37 Edwin91476 6 colours is hard to crush popcorn. I also use mobile to ban. 11:39 Lefty8899 I haven't played in so long I don't even remember what level I'm on I'm just checking 11:39 Megaphantaze neither do i 11:39 Lefty8899 Whoa 1358, I honestly thought I was in the 1200s I didn't know I got as far as the 1300s O_O Of course I did hit the evil spawner levels 11:40 Emmaelise401 Hello Lefty. 11:40 Megaphantaze I am somewherin 1600 maybe 11:40 Emmaelise401 I have a quick video to show you, lefty. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLy-AwdCOmI 11:41 Lefty8899 Ahh my jam 11:41 Catinthedark i'm at an impossible level in the new episode :/ 11:41 Emmaelise401 CAT!! 11:41 Catinthedark ugh this thing wont' type grrr 11:41 Emmaelise401 oh. Geez sorry. 11:41 Lefty8899 What level Cat? 11:42 Emmaelise401 I just got back into the game. Catinthedark has gone to crush some candies. 11:42 Lefty8899 Let's see what 1358 is all about 11:42 Emmaelise401 I have been slamming through chewy citadel but when all of a sudden that dumb eggnog emporium came. I HATE POPCORN!!! 11:42 Lefty8899 Eggnog Emporium was an easy episode imho 11:42 Megaphantaze popcorn is delicious 11:42 Emmaelise401 NO SCREW POPCORN The stupid 3 hits for stripe candys 11:43 Lefty8899 I had a bit of trouble with 776 if I remember correctly 11:43 Emmaelise401 and that candy order level with the 80 color bombs 11:43 Lefty8899 Which level is that? 11:43 Emmaelise401 Let me find it Level 779 11:44 Lefty8899 I've been playing on mute ever since the weird divine started haunting my frigging nightmares Catinthedark has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:44 Emmaelise401 I needed like, 3 CB+CBs 11:44 Lefty8899 Oh I remember that one 11:44 Emmaelise401 CAT! 11:44 Lefty8899 It wasn't too bad 11:44 Emmaelise401 I found a new band 11:44 Catinthedark test 11:44 Lefty8899 It's only rated Medium 11:45 Emmaelise401 Five Finger Death punch Lefty 11:45 Catinthedark seems chat does long like me. 11:45 Emmaelise401 it should be rated IH Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:45 Lefty8899 I can see your messages Cat 11:45 Emmaelise401 Whats good Rose 11:45 Lefty8899 Hey Roseturnip 11:46 Emmaelise401 So lefty. 11:46 Lefty8899 Super Watermelon Island <3 11:46 Emmaelise401 YES. 11:46 Roseturnip Hi guys 11:46 Emmaelise401 YUSSS My god Alexandrite kicked Malachites ass! Gem drill was anti climactic 11:47 Lefty8899 I liked Gem Drill 11:47 Catinthedark rly? 11:47 Lefty8899 But I liked Super Watermelon Island better 11:47 Bp101697 WB, Rose. 11:47 Catinthedark great... it's just me who can't read my own stuff :O 11:47 Emmaelise401 Same. 11:47 Catinthedark whoa! I saw that one! 11:47 Lefty8899 I've seen all your messages Cat 11:47 Emmaelise401 Same old world is one of the best episodes of steven universe Same 11:47 Lefty8899 Cat, didn't you really love Same Old World as well? 11:47 Catinthedark Yaahhh 11:47 Emmaelise401 Just hearing lapis's backstory actually made me feel... bad,. 11:48 Catinthedark it was beautiful 11:48 Emmaelise401 It really was. Lapis is one of my favorite characters But, the ultimate twist is when the dumb rubies wanted Jasper. 11:48 Catinthedark same Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:48 Emmaelise401 Could Jasper be joining the crystal gems? Its already obvious that Lapis has joined them 11:48 Roseturnip test 11:48 Catinthedark i thinnk i am missing some of others' messages as well as almost all of mine.... :( 11:49 Lefty8899 Is it a good idea to be wearing long sleeves when it's like 80 degrees outside 11:49 Emmaelise401 Im wearing short sleeves with a disturbed concert t shirt from the rob zombie disturbed tour 11:49 Catinthedark nah... i think lapis will play solo for a while yet 11:49 Roseturnip Can you see my PM ? 11:49 Emmaelise401 Cat, Lapis lives with peridot. 11:49 Roseturnip *cat 11:49 Emmaelise401 and its no fair, she gets the paint cans >.< 11:49 Catinthedark brb... again......... 11:49 Lefty8899 Hit the Diamond was weird 11:50 Emmaelise401 Yes. But, I love Bob. Catinthedark has gone to crush some candies. 11:50 Emmaelise401 Its kind of like this STEVEN! EARRRRL! AMY! Bob. Sopphiiiiie Not gonna lie I loved that. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 11:51 Emmaelise401 Did you see Steven Floats? 11:51 Lefty8899 No I didn't No spoilers plz 11:51 Emmaelise401 Mk. 11:51 Lefty8899 I'm not watching that one until it airs in the US 11:51 Emmaelise401 That episode was something to.. **** for. Not gonna spoil anything but its a good episode. Catinthedark has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:52 Lefty8899 I've heard Steven Floats is one of those episodes that lots of people like, and lots of people hate. Like Sadie's Song. 11:53 Emmaelise401 Sadies song I did not like much. 11:53 Catinthedark Maybe the Big Donut creates an icecream soda.... named after Steven 11:53 Lefty8899 I only hate 1 episode of the show 11:53 Emmaelise401 Cat its not like that at all I hate 2 11:53 Catinthedark novelty! Steven Floats only $2.99 :P Emma JK 11:54 Emmaelise401 Say Uncle, and Keep Beach City Weird 11:54 Lefty8899 The only episode I hate is Keystone Motel 11:54 Emmaelise401 Keystone Motel was decent 11:54 Catinthedark ^ my exact words 11:54 Emmaelise401 You met Ruby and Sapphire again 11:54 Catinthedark (and rating lol) 11:54 Lefty8899 I hate how they treated Steven in that episode I hated them fighting I hated just almost everything about it 11:55 Emmaelise401 Lets talk about Log Date 712 19 7 12 19* 11:55 Lefty8899 *7 15 2 11:55 Emmaelise401 Damn! But anyway I loved that episode. I did a personal freak out when garnet wanted to fuse. My exact words "OH MY STARS" ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. DXZ9 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:56 Emmaelise401 Some pokemon that is not as good as Greninja! And... You! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpZ1hTjuG0U 11:58 Lefty8899 Log Date 7 15 2 was funny But Message Received... oh my god 11:58 Emmaelise401 I was also intrested when peridot said "You are going to harvest me!?" Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:01 Lefty8899 oh great another buffed level 12:01 Catinthedark ha 12:01 Emmaelise401 So.. How have you all been Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 12:02 Megaphantaze fine 12:02 Lefty8899 Keep Beach City Weird is alright It's not the best tho 12:02 Catinthedark Ronaldo just kinda creeps me out 12:03 Lefty8899 It's also not a very interesting episode Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:04 Emmaelise401 Ronaldo is a dumbass. Clear as crystal. 12:05 Catinthedark haha 12:05 Emmaelise401 Pun intended. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 12:05 Catinthedark level1779 is gonna need nerfed 12:05 Lefty8899 He is a bit of a nutcase 12:05 Emmaelise401 HES A MONSTER!!!!! Pun also intended. 12:05 Catinthedark it's not just that he's odd missing the puns ... did you redefine the word or am I thick ttoday. Ronaldo is like, just tooo.... forward and eeeeeee 12:07 Lefty8899 Also not keen on episodes like Frybo and Cat Fingers 12:07 Catinthedark it's almost like scary like he'll do damage with his crazy crap I looooooooooooooved W fingers 12:07 Lefty8899 W Fingers? (rofl) 12:07 Emmaelise401 Frybo is just scary. 12:07 Catinthedark :P 12:07 Lefty8899 And Steven gets naked 12:08 Catinthedark frybo is scary 12:08 Emmaelise401 Like 12:08 Catinthedark steven is censoredly naked tho 12:08 Emmaelise401 Oh emm ggeee 12:08 Roseturnip Cat and Chaney, PM 12:08 Emmaelise401 Yes, thank god steven is a little chubby so he is censored. That would have been more of a nightmare then frybo... JESUS What. Is. This. Abomination 791!! 12:10 Catinthedark same digits must be a curse 1779 12:10 Emmaelise401 No its legitimately insane Cat Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:11 Emmaelise401 Did you listen to the song I showed you 12:12 Lefty8899 Did you know that the UK censors Steven Universe On Cartoon Network UK Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. 12:12 Emmaelise401 how come? 12:13 Lefty8899 They censor scenes they think are inappropriate for kids 12:13 Catinthedark not yet emma i been nommin 12:14 Lefty8899 e.g. Centipeedle getting crushed under the stalactite They also obliterated Meat Beat Mania 12:15 Emmaelise401 782 Done It was 781 that looked like hell Completed both on first try 12:16 Catinthedark well 1779 ain't happenin with or without coconut wheels 12:16 Lefty8899 They also censored Garnet being poofed in The Return 12:17 Emmaelise401 Spoilers! I never saw the return 12:17 Lefty8899 Really?? 12:18 Catinthedark wat? u didn't watchin order? 12:18 Emmaelise401 No I started getting into it at jail break started trusting it again after Lion 3 783 first try 12:19 Lefty8899 783, 784 and 785 are all really easy Have you seen Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem 12:20 Emmaelise401 Of course! 12:20 DXZ9 Howdy Lefty. 12:21 Emmaelise401 784 was soooo easy 12:21 Catinthedark those two are my favs :) 12:22 Lefty8899 I like how they censored Pearl getting poofed, and Garnet getting poofed, but didn't censor Amethyst getting poofed 4 times in one episode lol Hey DXZ9 12:22 Emmaelise401 I just a ufo in 785 I needed the sugar keys And I am already done with the level 785 looked intimidating but it is sooo easy DXZ9 has gone to crush some candies. 12:23 ChaneyTheSamurott Back on my primary account. 12:23 Emmaelise401 Hello water pokemon that is terrible in the meta game like srsly greninja is ubers. Samurott is NU http://www.smogon.com/dex/xy/pokemon/samurott/ 12:25 Lefty8899 oh god my compúter freezes as usual 12:25 ChaneyTheSamurott Lefty? Still semi-retired? 12:25 Emmaelise401 Yes. Lefty, how did it feel to mmeet my good side 12:26 Lefty8899 Chaney, I saw people on chat and decided to pop in Emma, I've met it before but it's always nice to see it again 12:26 ChaneyTheSamurott You should have arrived on Monday. There were 9 people on chat. Fiona270 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:27 Emmaelise401 Sigh. So how was everyones day Fiona270 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Lefty8899 . 12:28 Megaphantaze Pretty well new job started today 12:30 Lefty8899 Ugh when is Steven Floats gonna air in the US Margaret1995 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:30 Lefty8899 Didn't we literally just come off a 4-month hiatus I don't think a show has had worse scheduling in all of television history 12:31 Margaret1995 After one issue there comes another issue. :/ 12:31 Emmaelise401 Is this a troll user? 12:31 Megaphantaze wait and see 12:31 Lefty8899 I dunno 12:31 Margaret1995 The game keeps on freezing when I try to complete 1335. 12:31 Emmaelise401 Can I hit it? Ughh I want to slap it 12:32 Megaphantaze Emma, do not scare the user away 12:32 ChaneyTheSamurott Like you did some months ago. 12:32 Emmaelise401 Hold up how di I scare users away 12:32 Catinthedark Emma please re-read the chat rules. 12:32 Emmaelise401 saying words like slap, or hit, are not scary Ughh, now I am confused. 12:32 ChaneyTheSamurott Violent RP? 12:32 Emmaelise401 Violent RP? 12:32 Catinthedark asking if a troll user is against the rules emma. please re-read the rules. 12:33 Emmaelise401 So much hs changed. 12:33 Megaphantaze You are talking about violence 12:33 Catinthedark ^ that too 12:33 Emmaelise401 I don't really consider that violence if you have seen what I have been through. 12:33 Margaret1995 Should I contact King again? 12:33 Lefty8899 Yes, Margaret 12:33 Megaphantaze do it 12:34 Margaret1995 Okay then 12:34 Lefty8899 Have you tried using a different browser also 12:34 Megaphantaze Does it crash on other browsers? 12:34 Margaret1995 I feel this game really hates me... 12:34 Megaphantaze What do you use? 12:34 Margaret1995 I am using Google Chrome. 12:34 Megaphantaze Strange That happens rarely on my computer 12:34 Lefty8899 It happened to me on level 562 12:34 Megaphantaze gotta check in some point 12:34 Lefty8899 When it was still insanely hard 12:35 Megaphantaze I have occured the glitch in few levels 12:35 Lefty8899 I'd just BEATEN it and it froze I must remind myself what level 1335 is like Level 1335 12:35 Megaphantaze 1061 if I remember I beaten it then CRASh bandicoot 12:35 Lefty8899 oh gosh!!! I remember that one 12:36 Margaret1995 What level are you on? 12:36 Lefty8899 1365 I think 12:36 Megaphantaze level "I have no idea" 12:36 ChaneyTheSamurott 877 for me. 12:36 Lefty8899 Nope, 1364 Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:37 ChaneyTheSamurott Howdy Felix. 12:37 Felix Vašečka Hey Chaney! :) Only 22 days... 12:38 Megaphantaze till what? Birthday? 12:38 Emmaelise401 zozorak? Eh 12:38 Felix Vašečka Nope, my birthday was in January. 12:38 Emmaelise401 its decent competitively 12:38 Lefty8899 I can't believe I have an ABBA song stuck in my head >.< 12:38 Emmaelise401 its a good lead 12:38 Lefty8899 GAHH 12:38 Emmaelise401 but, terrible meta. 12:38 Felix Vašečka Except I am not a Zoroark. 12:38 Emmaelise401 Zozua is useless in LC though. 12:39 Felix Vašečka Ahem! -_- 12:39 Megaphantaze it's it's lowerlevel 12:39 Emmaelise401 Thats what it says on smogon? http://www.smogon.com/dex/xy/pokemon/zorua/ It has a bad fairy weakness For LC, I like to screw around with Yanma Felix if it makes you feel better I said that Samurott was NU teir tier* I can't spell today Margaret1995 has gone to crush some candies. 12:43 Megaphantaze that guy who gets pleasure from watching how 21 years old man plays Mario and sonic at the Olympic games Pok24 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 12:44 Pok24 hy 12:45 Megaphantaze hi 12:45 Pok24 u play candy crsh 12:46 Megaphantaze Wait, don't say You want to offer illegal methods? 12:46 Pok24 means 12:46 Megaphantaze hacking stuff in game Just want to make sure We have had some drummers lately here 12:46 Pok24 i dun know any hax 12:47 Megaphantaze good Hacks are crime 12:47 Pok24 do boi o gil 12:47 Megaphantaze Help us to fight it i am boy 12:47 ChaneyTheSamurott Oh god, not this guy again... 12:48 Megaphantaze you know him? 12:48 ChaneyTheSamurott He was here some days ago. 12:48 Pok24 me ply candy crsh evry dy u us bostrs 12:49 Megaphantaze can't evade it 12:49 Catinthedark bye all gtg o/ 12:49 Pok24 by 12:49 Lefty8899 Cya Cat 12:50 Megaphantaze bye Catinthedark has gone to crush some candies. 12:50 Pok24 me hat levl 377 is insan 12:51 Bp101697 I think it's very hard now. Old mobile mechanic makes it super hard. 12:51 ChaneyTheSamurott I'd say still IH. 12:51 Bp101697 And now there are many much harder levels. 12:51 Pok24 ih means 12:52 Bp101697 But I say level 445 still IH. 12:53 Pok24 445 is fking stuped levl 12:53 Bp101697 Don't swear. 12:53 Felix Vašečka Um, I don't think that is allowed. 12:53 Pok24 y y no swer 12:54 Roseturnip Its not allowed on this wikia 12:54 Pok24 k 12:55 Bp101697 Also in all wiki with this rule 12:55 Pok24 k wher is alowd 12:56 Lefty8899 No S-bomb, F-bomb, C-bomb or anything like that 12:56 Bp101697 Also not allowed in fanin wiki. 12:56 Lefty8899 Censored cussing is allowed So fking is allowed 12:56 Felix Vašečka I know of one Wikia, but I won't say which. I don't want to advertise. 12:56 Roseturnip Chaney PM Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rules 12:57 Pok24 fking is allowd huh 12:58 Lefty8899 Yes but don't overuse 12:58 ChaneyTheSamurott I got to go. See you in 2 (?) hours. ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. 12:59 Pok24 u now ppa per i just bet on shtty levl 12:59 Emmaelise401 mk then good for you Swearing is not allowed in chat though 1:00 Pok24 it was fked up 1:00 Emmaelise401 Please limit it to Hell, Damn, Ass, and Bastard 1:00 Lefty8899 Censored swearing is fine.. but don't abuse it. 1:00 Felix Vašečka The fourth one is not allowed. 1:00 Emmaelise401 It actually is. 1:01 Bp101697 That means avoid them. Like what the ..... 1:01 Bp101697 That means avoid them. Like what the ..... 1:01 Emmaelise401 You all good though Pok24 I probably hate the same level your on 1:01 Roseturnip gtg, its late now 1:01 Pok24 mom sas ccs is fked up 1:02 Emmaelise401 Its noon.. Well, your mother is right. 1:02 Felix Vašečka 6 PM here. 1:02 Bp101697 It's 11 pm here. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. 1:02 Pok24 i thenk shes fked up 1:02 Emmaelise401 Don't say that about your mother. She made you. 1:03 Pok24 i dont giv a fk 1:03 Emmaelise401 Ay, young man. Ive had about enough. If you think that way about your mother Say it to her Don't say it to us. 1:03 Pok24 don cal mee young 1:04 Emmaelise401 Because we don't care about how much you hate your mother. 1:04 Pok24 fk off 1:04 Emmaelise401 Make me! Pok24 has been hit by a lollipop hammer by Lefty8899. 1:04 Emmaelise401 Thank you. 1:04 Lefty8899 Aww man whatever happened to pushed into a cactus 1:04 Bp101697 He should pretty much be baned. 1:04 Felix Vašečka Ask one admin, Lefty. Pok24 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:04 Emmaelise401 WAit. 1:04 Pok24 ... 1:04 Emmaelise401 Let him say his pathetic comeback to me. 1:04 Lefty8899 You were kicked for abusing censored profanity 1:05 Emmaelise401 True. 1:05 Lefty8899 Overusing it 1:05 Pok24 fk u lefty Pok24 has been hit by a lollipop hammer by Lefty8899. 1:05 Emmaelise401 Go to hell. Pok24 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:05 Lefty8899 Last warning 1:05 Emmaelise401 Its no use. Pok24 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Bp101697 . 1:05 Emmaelise401 he is young, and not the brightest. DoCheonGong has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:05 Bp101697 Banned. 1:05 Emmaelise401 You missed it. Some troll made me break my limit. 1:06 Felix Vašečka I see he got banned for one month. 1:06 Emmaelise401 Another sock account should come on soon I want to have fun with the trolls. 1:07 Lefty8899 I stopped playing with the sound on once the Weird Divine started haunting my nightmares ...LITERALLY. DoCheonGong has gone to crush some candies. 1:07 Lefty8899 I'm not kidding when I say haunting my nightmares. 1:07 Emmaelise401 Lefty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giqz77xKl9I 1:07 Lefty8899 To this DAY I still sometimes have nightmares about it 1:23 Lefty8899 I use that account for Steven Universe Wikia, and this one for here Do you watch Steven Universe Enderman? 1:24 EndermanR169 Hit the diamond was bland 1:24 Lefty8899 I liked it It was funny 1:24 EndermanR169 Why baseball though? 1:24 Lefty8899 Cuz why nor not 1:24 EndermanR169 other than that, it was good Bob had it going 1:25 Lefty8899 I'd say my least favourite "In Too Deep" episode was Barn Mates 1:25 BrianT2001 Hello. 1:25 Lefty8899 Hi BrianT2001 Laggy lag I only hate 1 episode of Steven Universe 1:27 EndermanR169 Self-explanitory On 1-2-3 1 2 3 Say Uncle 1:27 Lefty8899 Lol 1:27 BrianT2001 I don't watch Steven Universe. 1:28 Lefty8899 Say Uncle is my 2nd least favourite It's my least favourite outside of the one episode I hate 1:28 EndermanR169 what's your least? 1:28 Lefty8899 The 1 and only episode I hate is... Keystone Motel. 1:28 EndermanR169 it's dumb. 1:29 Lefty8899 It's everything but dumb. It's actually really clever But I just hate what happens in it 1:29 Emmaelise401 IHDUIGHA9SRHASRH 1:29 Lefty8899 ¿ 1:30 Emmaelise401 I HATE THE SSM KIT COW 1:30 Lefty8899 I hate how Cartoon Network UK censors Steven Universe They cut out scenes they think are inappropriate for kids 1:31 Emmaelise401 Then why is frybo a thing there 1:31 Lefty8899 It's censored. Some scenes are cut out of it 1:32 Emmaelise401 Then why is stevens nudity in frybo a thing in uk 1:32 Lefty8899 Oh they also cut out Ronaldo yelling "STEVEN'S PREGNANT?!" 1:32 Emmaelise401 Sigh 1:32 Lefty8899 I think they cut out the part where we actually see his butt 1:32 Emmaelise401 That must have been a short ass episode then 1:33 Lefty8899 I dunno, I haven't seen the episode on CN UK 1:33 Emmaelise401 Did they cut out every scene involving onion ior roses room 1:33 Lefty8899 I don't think Rose's Room was censored 1:33 EndermanR169 What about Onion Friend altogether? 1:33 Lefty8899 But they did away with Onion's birth tape I think Meat Beat Mania also got obliterated 1:34 EndermanR169 Why? Oh 1:34 Lefty8899 "Island Adventure" got hit pretty badly 1:34 Emmaelise401 You will understand some day Ryan. 1:34 EndermanR169 Meat Beat mania Insert Lenny 1:34 Lefty8899 Sadie and Lars kissing was removed Sadie and Lars HUGGING was removed 1:34 EndermanR169 ... 1:35 Lefty8899 And Steven's line "Use your fish-murdering skills!!" was removed 1:35 Emmaelise401 Did they remove the birthday suit joke? 1:35 Lefty8899 Not sure BrianT2001 has gone to crush some candies. 1:35 EndermanR169 !?!??!!??!? 1:35 Lefty8899 Centipeedle getting crushed under the spike, also gone. And a thing or two in "Horror Club" was removed 1:35 EndermanR169 What about The godawful Sadie's Song DUN DUN DUN 1:36 Lefty8899 That episode hasn't aired here. 1:36 EndermanR169 Good. 1:36 Lefty8899 ...But it will be in 5 days 1:36 EndermanR169 **** 1:36 Lefty8899 The UK is always a bit behind Andrew209 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:37 Andrew209 Talking about new CCS episode 1:38 Felix Vašečka Nah, they talk about Steven Universe. 1:38 Andrew209 -_- 1:38 Lefty8899 But the censorship that became REALLY controversial 1:38 EndermanR169 was? 1:38 Lefty8899 And actually caused everyone to mock CN UK 1:39 EndermanR169 WAS? 1:39 Lefty8899 They censored Rose Quartz and Pearl dancing in We Need to Talk. 1:39 EndermanR169 !?!!?!??!? 1:39 Andrew209 Then go on Steven Universe Wikia when you want to talk about Steven Universe you idiots -_- 1:39 EndermanR169 No. Andrew209 has gone to crush some candies. 1:39 Lefty8899 They replaced some of the dance with extended shots of Greg playing the guitar 1:39 Emmaelise401 What about the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet 1:39 Lefty8899 Andrew don't be rude. We talk about what we want so long as it's safe Andrew209 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:40 Lefty8899 So basically.... CN UK just censored LGBT. They're homophobes. Because it was Rose Quartz and Pearl 1:40 Andrew209 This is CANDY CRUSH SAGA wikia, not STEVEN UNIVERSE WIKIA you dickheads -_- 1:40 Lefty8899 Two women Andrew209 has been hit by a lollipop hammer by Lefty8899. 1:41 Emmaelise401 Honestly there is alot of LGBT in steven universe 1:41 Lefty8899 I know 1:41 Emmaelise401 I wonder if there are any male gems. 1:41 Lefty8899 It's ridiculous that they censored it here of all places Some parts of Coach Steven were censored here I dunno if the fusion dance was 1:42 Emmaelise401 Also Malachite is massive. Andrew209 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:42 Emmaelise401 Yup Andrew209 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Lefty8899 . 1:42 Emmaelise401 still steven universe. 1:42 Lefty8899 Should've been banned the first time 1:42 Emmaelise401 Honestly Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:42 Emmaelise401 I wonder if lapis is the cause of malachite being big Lapis is insanely powerful. 1:43 Lefty8899 Jasper is the big one 1:43 Felix Vašečka I don't care what are others talking about, unless it is something bad. 1:43 Emmaelise401 Being able to stop, and even defeat all of the crystal gems at once Including connie, steven, lion, and Greg She makes garnet look weak 1:43 Lefty8899 ...and she was corrupted at that point Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. 1:44 Emmaelise401 Yes. Her gem was cracked and she took out Garnet, Steven, Lion, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, and Greg, as well as his van. Not to mention she kinda stole the WHOLE DAMN OCEAN 1:45 Lefty8899 Get a load of this Skip to 1:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyK3f5ChUY8 Elise Wims has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:46 Elise Wims Is there any homosexual 1:46 Emmaelise401 Eh prolly not 1:46 Elise Wims Good Elise Wims has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Lefty8899 . 1:46 Lefty8899 Sock 1:46 Felix Vašečka Of who? 1:47 Lefty8899 A previous troll months back 1:47 Emmaelise401 1:45 thats horse crap 1:47 Lefty8899 Do you see what they did to Meat Beat Mania They made it "Beat Mania" 1:48 Emmaelise401 The machine said "YOUR HORRIBLE" IMA WIN AN AIRPLANE 1:48 Lefty8899 oh add another censor to the pile - They censored part of Super Watermelon Island Some of the fight 1:49 Emmaelise401 THATS HORRIBLE 1:49 Lefty8899 They removed the part where the watermelons jump out of the sky, and cover Malachite's eyes, then punch her in the eye They removed that part 1:49 Emmaelise401 Good that was honesrtly brutal 1:49 Lefty8899 Good?? They removed the entire aerial attack Malachite vs Alexandrite leaked here early And they censored that part Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. 1:52 Lefty8899 lag Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. 1:52 Lefty8899 gtg Lefty8899 has gone to crush some candies. Emmaelise401 has gone to crush some candies. Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. IrisIsBestPrincess has joined the Candy Kingdom. IrisIsBestPrincess has gone to crush some candies. 2:53 Megaphantaze Hmm Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. EndermanR169 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Felix Vašečka has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:40 Megaphantaze Hey Felix Kinglee123 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:43 Kinglee123 I've wrote a blog. I'm retiring. I just wrote it so I will stay on for a little while just a quick look to see what happened when i was gone 4:45 Felix Vašečka Hey. Kinglee123 has gone to crush some candies. Kinglee123 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Kinglee123 has gone to crush some candies. Kinglee123 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 4:55 Kinglee123 Bye Kinglee123 has gone to crush some candies. 5:30 Megaphantaze Too bad 5:33 Felix Vašečka 10:33 PM and I am going to school tomorrow :/ 5:43 Megaphantaze Big whoop It's 11 43 here I still wake up early in the morning Felix Vašečka has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. 2016 06 08